disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5982893-20130819081931
I'm bored, so I'm doing responses to racist videos. Theses remarks only go out to the IDIOTS who thought that they were doing the right thing. http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vZzcUEzQjWo&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvZzcUEzQjWo First of all, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Everything. Okay, so, there are black people everywhere, and we are not just going to disappear. First, WE DO NOT DISSAPEAR IN THE DARK! Okay, I have to admit, some of us you can't see that well, but everyone disappears in the dark. IT'S THE DANG DARK! And, I don't see how this is a problem. Second, let me spell it out for you piskatarian. PISKATARIAN! I (usually) ONLY EAT FISH! (Well, piskatarian is my goal) We do not eat all of your chicken. There are people of every race that chicken, and if its aimed at US, then you have some serious problems biscuit. No, there will not be a plague that wipes us all out, so shut up. And, 'I'm not racist.'?! DO YOU EVEN HEAR THE WORDS COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, BISCUIT?! DO YA?! DO YA YOU STUPID LITTLE THING?! ALL RACISM IS ALL I HEAR! I'm proud to be a black person, so if you hate me, I don't give a cookie, because you have no idea what you are missing. SO SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SH... SHORTCAKE! (Remind me how this even has 1 like?) http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vZzcUEzQjWo&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvZzcUEzQjWo Listen up, you biscuits, ARE YOU FREAKIN' SAYING THAT ALL BLACK GIRLS HAVE WAEVES?! I DON'T HAVE A WEAVE, MY SISTER, MY MOTHER, HER MOTHER, HER MOTHER, HER SIBLINGS, THEIR CHILDREN, EVERY BLACK PERSON I KNOW DOES NOT HAVE A WEAVE, AND MY SECOND HOME IS IN FLORIDA! (My family loves there) WE GOT OUR TIGHT CURLS AND WE GROW OUR HAIR NATURALLY, SO IF YOU RACIST BISCUITS GOT ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT, THEN I SUGGEST TO SHUT UP, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU AND YOUR RACIST WAYS, AND IM GLAD THOSE BUYS PUT YOU DOWN! Moving on. WILL YOU STOP CALLING US THAT GOD AWFUL NAME! I am not a n*gg**, a negro, a black, no, I am an African American, and I'm proud. You didn't make a difference today. You made people hate your butt ugly faces and voices and laughs. Geez, you sound like the Wicked B****** of the West. (See what I did there?) And, I think it's a personal problem if someone comes up to you and says that, it was just that person, it was probably just because of them, not because they are black. Again, moving on. I am charismatic, not annoying. Guess who is though? YOU! WHAT A SURPRIZE! Not. I smell very good thank you very much, so does everyone I know. Including my black friends and family. Hey, ya wanna say that to Obama's face, girl? Well, go to Congress. I won't give a fire truck. And, there are SO many black people who will be SO much prettier than you will ever be, inside and out. So once again, "NO BISCUIT, YOU ARE." I found that pretty funny. When the guys said that. For example, Michellle Obama and her daughters. Black models. Jordin Sparks. KeKe Palmer. Cymphonique... Whatever her last name is. MY MAMA! (I couldn't believe that guys mama was black. That surprised me.) I would think me. AND TYRA BANKS! (Mostly.) Why do you think she's a model? Do you really think that you are prettier than HER?! You are messed up in the head. Moving on. DUDE, PERVERTED! Why are you talking about our butts?! WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?! YOU DISGUST ME! JUST, UGH! Slowly getting over that, moving on. OH WAIT, NOW YOU'RE TALING ABOUT YOUR... SHUT UP! Grrr... Moving on... Yeah... "What's wrong with you? You're racist, white trash. Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Lol. I agree. STUPIDEST GIRLS EVER. My friend saw this and said the guy in the tanktop was hot... Um... What do you guys think? My conclusion. If you stupid people are mad at us and hate us, and tell to 'Go back to where we came from', then you shouldn't of captured us in the first place. And we don't care. Now you're stuck with us, more so, we're stuck with YOU. And I know SO many white people who are good hearted, like on this wiki, but you are just... I really don't know. Just... Get the five year olds off the Internet. Any suggestions?